Repair of bones often involves the use of fixation devices to secure the bony anatomy together during the healing process. There are many forms of bone fixation devices including intramedullary devices, pins, screws, plates, and staples. These fixation devices may be formed from a shape memory material, such as nitinol, which creates compression that can augment healing.